Hora de descansar
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Los tres seres humanos acompañan al líder Autobot en una pequeña pero relajante siesta.


_**Estaba navegando por DeviantArt en busca de más Pricee! Entonces me encontré con esta imagen que me inspiro.**_

* * *

_Hora de descansar._

Jack, Miko y Raf caminaban por los pasillos de la base Autobot, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Jack se enfrentó a Vince en las carreras para poder impresionar a Sierra, pero todo no salió como lo esperaban, porque Vince fue capturado por Knock Out, pensando que él era el amigo humano de Bumblebee, y tuvieron que rescatarlo con la ayuda de los otros bots quienes fueron llamados por Bumblebee, al intentar rescatar a Vince, antes de darse cuenta, todos miembros del equipo Prime, estaban persiguiendo a Knock Out, en especial Arcee.

Arcee no lograba alcanzar a Knock Out, cuando ella creía que había a perder ante el decepticon, una bocina de un tráiler sonó de la nada… era Optimus.

Con la ayuda de Optimus, lograron rescatar a Vince, pero todos estaban en problemas al romper las reglas, la cual la primera era: No abusar de los caballos de fuerza.

Por la culpa de Jack, no solo metió a los Autobots en problemas, sino que también metió en problemas a Arcee, ella y Prime tenían una relación desde hace tiempo, y con esta situación, hizo que su relación se hiciera un poco complicada.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Miko.

"¿Bien qué?" Pregunto Jack confundido.

"Tú y Sierra no están en el amor… o ¿qué?" pregunto la chica japonesa, caminando al lado del chicho pelinegro. Miko tenía curiosidad de saber si Jack y Sierra estaban en el romance, esperaba que no fuera cierto, desde hace un corto tiempo, la chica japonesa de coletas rosa, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y le dolería saber que la capitana de porristas y su compañero andaban juntos.

Jack sabía a lo que Miko le estaba preguntando. Sí, al parecer él y Sierra estaban en el romance. Pero aún no lo hacían oficial. Aún.

"Bueno…" Jack estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta, pero se detuvo al ver al líder de los Autobots. Dormido. Optimus se encontraba sentado en una de las grandes fundas donde Ratchet solía guardar sus herramientas de trabajo o contenedores de energon. Prime estaba apoyado contra una pared mientras su antebrazo derecho colgaba en el aire y su otro brazo descansaba en su regazo.

Apenas y se escuchaban los pequeños ronquidos que escapaban de los labios de Prime. Sin contar los pequeños ronroneos.

Los tres niños se acercaron en paso lento hacía el líder Autobot. El silencio lo rompió Miko, como de costumbre.

"¿Lo pintamos?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica japonesa mientras se frotaba las manos como villano de caricatura.

"No" protesto Raf que se quedó mirando al líder Autobot por unos segundos más. Raf jamás había visto a Optimus tan relajado y tranquilo. Y menos pensaba que así el líder se podía relajar de tantos batallones. "Tengo una mejor idea" le sugirió a Miko y a Jack que lo observaron un momento. Sonrieron.

* * *

_Donde estará Jack? _Arcee caminaba por uno de muchos pasillos de la Base Autobot en busca de su compañero humano. Hace un par de (en realidad 30 minutos) horas que no lo había visto. No se encontraba en ninguna parte, y los gritos de sus peleas con Miko no resonaban como de costumbre en la base. Cuando la femme estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su compañero para saber en dónde se hallaba, se detuvo ante la imagen que se presentó delante de ella.

Optimus estaba durmiendo como hace un par de minutos, pero esta vez, Jack, Miko y Rafael estaban acompañando al gran mech en su sueño recuperador, los tres niños humanos, estaban acostados en la pierna izquierda de Optimus acorrucados uno en el otro.

Arcee sonrió al ver a su amante y a los tres seres humanos conviviendo, si así se le puede decir. Acercándose con cautela, la fémina color azul, agarra una manta que se encontraba cercaba del sofá, y cubrió a los tres seres humanos arropándolos uno con otro. La fémina azul, se dirigió asía Prime, y planto un beso en su mejilla. Susurro en su audio un _descansa cielo_ y se alejó para dejar al pequeño grupo, descansar en paz.

* * *

_**Ok, iba a ser un poco más largo, pero hasta allí llegue. Tal vez lo edite, pero, quien sabe… **_


End file.
